In the event of a fire or other emergency, emergency workers may arrive at the scene without complete knowledge of the interior layout or interior condition of the building. Blueprints for the building may be available in some cases, but they may not reflect recent changes to the building's interior. In addition, the interior of the building may have dangerous conditions, with some locations or corridors beings blocked or impassable.
Location and tracking systems have become relatively common through the use of the Global Positioning System (GPS) and advanced asset tracking technologies. Many of these systems allow precise real-time positioning of a person or asset within a coordinate space with reasonable accuracy. Typically, this information is presented to a user by showing the person or asset of interest on a map that has been precisely constructed and calibrated to be used with the location system. However, in many situations, the map is either not readily available, was never constructed, or is incorrect. In such cases, presenting the location information of the person or asset of interest so that the location information can be meaningfully used becomes a significant challenge.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a building model that can dynamically incorporate additional data. Such a building model may be more accurate and more up-to-date than an existing, static model.